


And More

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Plot with Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: I'm Bucky Trash, ohky?Enjoy!





	And More

When you came to live at Stark Tower by the insistence of Tony Stark himself and Nick Fury, you couldn't exactly have said no. So, you moved in as Bruce Banner's assistant. You fit in perfectly with the scientist as you'd graduated early from college.

 

You were a bright girl with a world of possibilities in front of you, but when the battle of New York happened, you lost everything. 

 

It took a few years but you were finally settling in, but then the Sokovia Accords brought in a rift between Steve and Tony. It was painful for you in a certain way because the family you'd come to love was falling apart. 

 

Sergent Barnes' return shook Steve to the core. Natasha had her own history with James, and you were there to see it all implode. 

 

Things changed, and now, a year later, everything seemed to be better again. 

 

Tony and James weren't making each other friendship bracelets but they had come to a mutual understanding of the events that had been. Tony got the closure that he didn't know he needed. Steve had his best friend back. Natasha and Steve's relationship was strengthened by everything that had happened. James, however, still wasn't sure of his place in the Tower. 

 

You'd bump into him every now and then, more never exchange more than a handful of words. You never try to engage too much as you're worried that you'd make him uncomfortable, so you learnt to admire him from afar.

 

His world came crashing when Natasha announced that she was expecting and Steve was so thrilled that he stated that if it's a boy, his name would obviously be James as Bucky had hugged him to congratulate him. 

 

You saw Bucky's back go stiff and a smile which looked forced. He'd shortly after excused himself and left. A nagging feeling pulled you with him. You gave your wishes to Natasha and Steve, and as everyone began to mingle with each other, you slipped away. 

 

"FRIDAY, can you please locate Sergent Barnes for me? Also if he's alright" You said softly 

 

"He's in his room. Heart rate is elevated," The AI answered 

 

You went with your gut as took a glass full of ice and a jug of cold water with you as you made your way to the elevator to his room. You knocked twice, "James, it's Y/N," You called out, "I, uh..." You started again, "I just wanted to make sure if you're alright, may I come in please?" You asked but slightly unhopeful about him letting you in. 

 

You heard a click, as you pushed the door, it had been unlocked. 

 

You stepped in and saw Bucky on the floor, his hands covering his ears, and his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

 _Either he'll kill me or this'll help, no other possibility_ , You thought to yourself and put the water next to him, sitting down right in front of him.

 

"James," You whispered softly, as you reached out for his right hand, his eyes shoot open, "It's okay," You take his hand into yours.

 

He's visibly shocked by your touch, his lips part to say something but no sound comes out, "You don't have to say anything, I'm just here to help," You tell him, and he nods, his eyes falling to the floor.

 

You stand up and walk up to sit on the bed to which Bucky was leaning against. Never letting go of his hand, you put an arm across his chest and pull him back to you, "You're alright, just breathe with me," You whisper.

 

You don't know how long you two stay like this. His breathing slows down and you no longer feel his heart thundering against your skin. 

 

You begin to pull away but his hand just holds on. You look at the ice you'd brought, it's all melted away into a glass of water and the moisture on the jug made it obvious that it was no longer cold. 

 

"I'd brought you cold water, but I think it's warmed to room temperature now," You tell Bucky 

 

You feel him nod and take a deep breath.

 

"Do you want me to get you water?" You ask him, and he shakes his head. 

 

"Okay, well, how about you come up here, so you're more comfortable?" You ask him and he nods again as he stands up, and walks around the bed, falling face first in the mattress.

 

You look at him for a moment and start to get up. 

 

"Stay," You hear a muffled sound 

 

"Yeah, I'm here," You tell him as you lean against the bedhead and get comfortable on his right side 

 

Silence fell again. You didn't make a sound and he didn't say anything either. He only moved to cover his left arm with the blanket and lied still again. 

 

He stirred again, almost as if he was trying to get closer to you. You dismissed that notion as soon as it had come to your mind. 

 

"Why'd you come here, doll?" Bucky asked as he turned to his side to look at you

 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, James," You told him softly 

 

"But why?" He asked you again as he got up and sat in front of you, almost touching your knees on which you were resting your chin 

 

The closeness made your heart race. 

 

"Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," You whispered to him as your eyes flicked to his lips and then came back to his eyes

 

"Why would you want to check up on me?" He asked you

 

"Because I care for you," You said almost too quickly 

 

"But, I've killed people," He said slowly as he moved away from you, you took this chance and moved towards him 

 

"We've got a past, James," You told him you slowly touched his left hand. His eyes went wide as you held his hand whereas you never flinched, "Tony, Natasha, Steve, Thor, even Bruce, we've all done things that we're not proud of," You said you gave his hand a little squeeze, "We move forward and we become better people. We don't forget the past, we learn from it and we grow through it, but we don't let it drag us down," 

 

"You really think I could become better? I killed Tony's parents. I hurt Steve and somehow, Tony opened his home to me and Steve wants to name his kid after me," He sounded sad and frustrated as he hung his head

 

Your other hand went to caress his cheek and bring his eyes to yours, "Tony accepts that it wasn't you, you need to accept it too. And Steve?" You gave a soft laugh which made him smile ever so slightly, "Steve loves you so much, of course, he'd name his child after you!" You exclaimed 

 

"Listen to me Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier is a part of you, the things he did weren't up to you, but look at all the good you've done when you've helped in the missions Fury send you to," You began sternly and you knew all his attention was on you and nothing else, "You are a wonderful person that the Black Widow would kill for, you're an amazing human being that Captain America adores," He laughed for the first time in front of you and you smiled widely, "And most importantly, you're a magnificent guy who will always have a friend and more in me," 

 

"And more?" He questioned 

 

You wanted to tell him that you cared for him deeply, but words seemed to have failed you in this moment. You took a leap of faith placed a soft kiss upon Bucky's lips. 

 

"And more," You whispered to him as you pulled away, and for the first time, you saw his eyes shine like you'd seen in old pictures. He suddenly looked so much younger. 

 

His face had softened into a smile and you pushed the hair that had fallen on his face behind his ear. 

 

"Can I take you out for dinner and dancing?" He asked shyly 

 

You laughed loudly, "I don't they do that kinda dancing anymore, James," 

 

He suddenly got off the bed and started poking around the room. 

 

"What are you doing?" You asked 

 

"Just a moment, doll," He said to you 

 

You heard a triumphant "Aha!" as he approached with an iPod in his hand. He fidgeted with it a little while and then soft melody started to play. 

 

"What'd'ya say doll?" Bucky said with a sly smile as he put his hand in front of you, "Can I have this dance?" 

 

 _How could anyone ever say "no" to him?_  You thought as you put your hand in his. In an instant, you were his arms. 

 

His left arm went around your waist as he held your right hand in his. You swayed slowly until the song came to an end. The second one that starts to play is more of a sultry song, but neither of you stopped moving. 

 

Both his hands fall to your waist, pulling you closer. Your arms go around his neck. He looks into your eyes and your heart races so fast that you swear he could feel it thundering as your bodies are flushed against each other. 

 

He leans into you and kisses you softly. Taking in the moment, with no rush, just contentment. 

 

"I like more," He whispers to you as he pulls away while smiling as his eyes sparkle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment   
> And if you have a reader request, let me, if i know the fandom, i'll try to do my best!


End file.
